Life Goes On!
by flygurl09
Summary: It's Emma's way of getting back to Sean. Will it be a happy ending or will this lust become dust? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Old Changes  
  
I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.  
  
It was a bright and sunny, Monday morning, when Emma woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She then hit the snooze button and sleep for a few minutes, until it woke her up again. So she finally got up and took a quick shower, and then picked out her clothes. She had gone shopping the day before and bought this cute little mini skirt, with a pink tanktop to go with it. She put them on and then looked at herself in the mirror. " Do I really want to do this?" she asked herself." Of course, because what other way will Sean want me back?" she said. After saying goodbye to Jack and her mom, she got in the car and wanted for her dad. He came out about two minutes later and told her she was going to have to walk to school because he was to sick to go. She then got out of the car, said goodbye to her dad, and headed her way to Degrassi Commuity School.  
  
It was second period English, when Sean asked Emma, " What's with the new look?" " Wouldn't you like to know." said Emma with a laugh. Sean then turned back around, wondering if he still liked that tree-huggging girl of his past. So he turned back around and said," Emma I think you should know that........."  
  
Haha!! Sorry about that but I had to, so everyonr would read more. R&R to find out what Sean will say!?! 


	2. Life Is Life, So Deal With It!

Chapter 2- Life Is Life, So Deal With It!  
  
I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.  
  
"Emma Nelson, please come up on front of the class and read your report." said Ms. Kwan.  
  
Emma snapped out of her daydream about Sean and herself, and walked up to the front of the class.  
  
" Ms. Kwan, I don't really feel like my report is safe enough to read aloud." said Emma, with a laugh.  
  
"Well I guess you will just have lunch dentention if you aren't willing to read your report." said Ms. Kwan.  
  
"Well I guess not!" Emma said and with that she walked back to her seat and started daydreaming again.  
  
...........Later  
  
It was the end of 7th period and Sean was heading of to workshop, when he noticed that a tall, blonde haired chick in front of him talking to someone. He stood there and watched her, for what seem like minutes but right at that moment he was about to say hi, Jay came by and said,"So are you still hooked up on that tree-hugger?" " No man,why would you say that. Come on will be late for class." said Sean. When he pssed Emma he gave her this look like I-can't-believe-I-ever-went-out-with-you kind of look, and then she just looked away.  
  
Sorry the chapter's have been so short. I'll try to make them longer, but I won't unless I get 5 reviews!!! 


	3. As I Think Of You!

Chapter 3- As I Think Of You

I don't own Degrassi or any of the charaters.

It was the last class of the day and Sean could not be happier. He walked into english and sat down in his seat and waited for the most boring class of the day to start. He was just about to ask to go to the bathroom but he was distracted by the most wonderful site that was Emma. He stopped himself from drooling and went to get the pass. As he passed her, he thought that she winked at him but he just shruuged it off and kept walking. When he got in the bathroom, he got some water and throgh it on his face.

Then he dried it off and thought, ' Am I rally falling for Miss. treee-hugger?' ' of course not' he said to himself and walked out of the bathroom. He thought he could see her but when he got close enough to see it wasn't her. ' Just my luck, I am starting to like her! he thought to himself.

He walked back into Hell and started working on the essay that was far from being done. He half listened to what Mrs. Kwan was saying because of the thought that was still in his head. He and Emma were talking to each other and Sean grabbed her hand and she said "Sean we shouldn't be doing this, not here anyway's. Let's go to my place, my mom, Snake and Jack went to she Snake's grandma but I didn't want to go. Come on Let's go!" Then the bell rang and he got his stuff and walked out to wait for Jay.

!!!!!!!!!!!

Emma sat on the stairs leading outside and waited for Liberty to come. She thought she saw Sean looking at her but she didn't pay much attention because she was going to let him come to her. She flipped her hair and saw him walking over so she did a quick check on her makeup and then waited for him to talk.

"Hey Emma" " Hey Sean" " I was just wondering if you wanted to got see a movie or something tomorrow?" " Why would I go see a movie with someone that broke my heart?" said Emma. " Please Emma, Please just give me another chance. I've been thinking about you all day!'' She thought to her self and finally decided that.........???

Muhahahahahaha...........................Sorry about that! Please review and you will find out what Emma will say, even though you probably already know, but please review anyway!?!?!?!?!?!


	4. AN Sorry

A/N Sorry: Sorry about all the mistakes on the chapters. I'll try to re-check before I submit them. Well if I get 5 reviews I'll update, so start telling me how you like the story!


End file.
